


Wave at a Time

by spicykatsudon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Awkward Flirting, First Dates, Fluff, Lifeguard Kageyama, Lifeguards, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers, Surfer Hinata, Surfing, kageyama tries a crepe for the first time, like hella fluff, s'mores and bonfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicykatsudon/pseuds/spicykatsudon
Summary: Hinata almost drowns for the first time in a while and Kageyama eats his first crepe on the same day. Surf's up!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Wave at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> it's a little different than my usual writing since i wanted to keep this short, but i just wanted an excuse to finally write surfer hinata ;)  
> disclaimer: im neither a lifeguard nor a surfer, but i WAS craving crepes and macarons while writing this :D

_"Tide's up for all you folks down south! Flock down with us at the beach with the perfect point break to spend every minute of this summer in the water...!"_

Kageyama turns the radio down, driving closer until the peaking shoreline fills his peripheral vision. Windows roll down, and the cool breeze brushes his hair. Waves crashing against the shores. The salty air lining in his nose—

And he has his new job recruited as a beach lifeguard to look forward to.

He parks his car, sunglasses perked on the crown of his head. Heat waves overwhelms his body the closer the sand cushions under his sandals, already feeling lost on new ground.

It wasn't his first time, but this beach was more crowded compared to his previous posts. He feels a little more exposed wearing his uniform—bright, red swim trunks with a loose white tank top and a whistle adorned around his neck—ignoring the judging eyes drilling him when he pads all the way to the lifeguard tower.

_Please stop staring...please stop staring...god, why are they staring?_

He lowers his sunglasses to shield himself, keeping his eyes fixed forward until he reaches his post. Kids kick the sand behind them running, and teenagers' raucous laughs echo back to him. A volleyball rolls to his feet, picking it up to size it up in his hands.

"Dude! Over here!"

Kageyama jerks his head to the loud voice, serving the ball back to a shirtless, two toned silver haired man. The man beams at him with a roaring "thanks!" and returns to his small game of beach volleyball with his friends.

Just as he approaches the lifeguard tower for what felt like _forever_ , another faint shout catches his attention from the ocean.

Past the coastlines, just over a break carrying against the shores—a small frame of red hair glides through the sea green waters. His board carves against the tides easily, like it was a part of his body, disappearing for a brief moment after getting caught inside. He reappears again with a joyous shout of triumph, waves ripple back over peacefully behind him.

"Woah."

The air felt like it completely left Kageyama's breath after the single word. His eyes follow the surfer, drifting his way back to shore and bouncing excitedly towards a taller brunette. Just from this distance alone, the way he talks was so animated, so _lively_ —that Kageyama had to stop himself from booking it across the sand to get a closer look at him.

"Oi! Newbie!" another voice calls and breaks him from his trance. "There you are! Get over here!"

A man with silver hair waves him over with a small smile. He motions a gesture to Kageyama, and the latter climbs up into the lifeguard tower. In the midst of his fleeting confusion, he almost forgot what he was doing on the beach in the first place.

"Didn't take you as a dude who gets distracted already first day on the job," the guy he figures was his senior says, unimpressed.

"S-sorry," Kageyama shrinks in for a second before holding his chin back high to face the other. "I'm Kageyama Tobio, the new lifeguard recruit."

"Nooo, really?" he hums sarcastically, "The only other guy wearing bright red shorts and a top that says 'Lifeguard' on the back wandering around the beach is the new recruit?"

Without missing a beat, the man throws his head back with a light laugh. Kageyama only tilts to the side, confused, his only option to wait for the other until he gradually calms down.

"I'm just messin' with you," the man chuckles, holding a hand out. "I'm Sugawara."

Kageyama takes his hand, feeling a little more relaxed being welcomed by Sugawara's friendly smile.

"I assume you did your training already before you transferred here, huh?" Sugawara asks, "I've heard you made a lot of rescues up north."

Kageyama wrings his fingers nervously. "They probably overexaggerate that part a bit, the beaches aren't nearly as crowded as here from the looks of it."

"Ahh, cut yourself some slack, newbie," he slaps him on the back, smiling, "Rescuing lives is still rescuing, no matter where you go. There just happens to be a few more people here is all. And you're not alone."

Unconsciously, his tensed shoulders relax under the older man's reassuring words. Kageyama listens carefully, while his senior tells him the basics of the job, and how things work around here. It was nice to know that there was someone like Sugawara with him this time, unlike his last job.

Let's just say he didn't leave his last job with any people that would say they missed him.

Kageyama shakes his head, eliminating all thoughts from that encounter from his mind. _New beach, new people, a new experience._

He wasn't going to let the past bother him this time.

With that, he strides over to the ledge of the tower, leaning over to greet back the foaming waves rolling onto wet sand. He scans the scene in front of him, saline fragrance of the ocean overwhelming his whole body soothingly.

"Who's on guard right now?" Kageyama asks.

Sugawara joins him, hanging a megaphone lazily just over the edge. "Iwaizumi Hajime, he's kinda the head lifeguard around here."

"He is?"

"Yup," Sugawara smiles, "We'll rotate in a little bit, and you'll be up next."

"Already?"

He shrugs playfully. "Gotta save lives while look good doing it."

"You rip that one off a T-shirt slogan or something?" Kageyama jabs.

"Actually yes, you wouldn't believe the amount of ridiculous things some bennies wear to a beach these days."

Kageyama almost laughs at that, before stopping himself when he catches a red glimpse from the corner of his eye.

_Hey, it's that guy again._

The redhead talks with his friend beside him, board snuggly tucked under his arm. He was a lot shorter now that Kageyama has a sort of closer look at him, at least, a lot more shorter than the brunette he was palling beside.

"Newsflash newbie, you're supposed to be watching the beach to save lives, not gawk at our shirtless surfers."

Kageyama throws a defensive double take back at his senior. "I was _not_ gawking!"

"You were hella checking someone out! It's all over your face," Sugawara teases, focusing his sight to align with his. "So which one is it?"

"Neither, because I _wasn't_ checking him out."

"Which one? The redhead or the brunette?"

"The redh—"

Kageyama bites down on his tongue immediately before he slips up more, but by the looks of Sugawara's devilish grin, it was already too late.

"The shorty, huh?" Sugawara hums suggestively, looking back over to see the duo paddling into the water on their boards. "I see him around here a lot, he's a pretty cool cat. Dunno about his name, though."

"Didn't ask for his name, don't care about his name."

Sugawara holds his hands in surrender, shrugging, "Say what you want to say, but all I know is that guy can ride _._ Not only that, but he can _fly."_

He snorts at the last part. "'Fly?' I doubt it."

It took everything not look back to the view Sugawara was admiring. And apparently, sheer willpower wasn't enough.

Kageyama sighs, resting his elbows against the edge of the tower to see the two friends popping back up on their boards. His main focus, however, solely remains on the shorter of the two.

A leveling clean wave breaks towards their way. Even from this distance it was smooth. No bumps. Just even. The surfer took that opportunity to maneuver his board just over the crest of the curling water, both his body and board flowing together swiftly from the highest point.

Sugawara whistles, breaking Kageyama from his stupor. "Man...Just look at that cutback."

"Yeah."

"He really ain't no kook, don't you think?"

Kageyama rolls his eyes. "I've seen better."

"Can _you_ ride?"

"...Not exactly."

Sugawara doesn't need to say another word, knowing he won the argument there. It wasn't as if Kageyama _didn't_ know how to ride a wave, it just wasn't his style. He rather enjoy the thrills of being in charge of the whole beach.

Occasionally, he does enjoy watching surfers take head of the waves beneath their feet. There was just something so _natural_ with the way they move their bodies, keeping their center balanced enough to maintain through even choppy currents. Sharp turns against the face of a wave, owning the breaks as if the water was under their control.

It was always enchanting to him.

An exasperated sigh takes over the room. A tanned, muscular figure wearing the same white tank top as Kageyama and Sugawara joins them inside the tower.

"Man, I'm already beat and the day's not over yet," he yawns, stretching his arm over his head. "This the new guy?"

"Yup," Sugawara ends with a small pop, "Kageyama, this is Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi, Kageyama. I already briefed him what we mostly do around here."

Kageyama nods down slightly for his tanned senior, and Iwaizumi greets him back with a smile. Iwaizumi hands Kageyama the red rescue buoy, and pats him on the back.

"Good luck, bro, the tide's comin' in fast," Iwaizumi warns him, relaxing onto a chair to roll the crick in his neck.

"Thanks for the tip," Kageyama sighs, marching his way out.

Right before he leaves for duty, Sugawara calls him with a quick "catch!" and tosses him a water bottle.

"It's scorching out, you got some sunscreen?"

"Yeah."

"Your whistle?"

Kageyama lifts the metal around his neck. "Right here."

"Your v-card?" he snickers.

"My what?"

"Guess not," Sugawara sighs in defeat, shooing Kageyama out quickly before he could catch on. "Forget it, just guard hard, newbie!"

Kageyama wrinkles his nose with distaste. "You did not—"

He was already out the tower before he could finish, pushed by his pun loving senior. Kageyama makes a mental note to himself to not let his guard down too much around his new seniors.

* * *

Sitting underneath the raging streams of sun rays stinging Kageyama's skin took some unsurprisingly amount of time to adjust to the first couple rotations.

It's true what he heard before: how the beaches down south were much more warmer than the ones up north. Though, Kageyama didn't believe it at first until he had to sit for at least thirty minutes to familiarize himself with this newfound heat wave.

It's been a few hours already since he first came, but he has to say, it was just like any other day at the beach. 

He takes his last gulp of water, emptying its contents from the plastic bottle. His eyes scan the beachfront like a hawk, keeping track of all its events unfolding in front of him. The waters became much more calm over the last hour, so not many surfers were out in the ocean like he saw before.

He tries not to let the tinge of disappointment at that bother him. 

He tries not to let a certain unnamed redheaded surfer he saw every so often occupy his mind too much.

Still, Kageyama enjoys it. He revels in the serenity the ocean possesses at the moment. He likes the distant shouting of families and friends surrounding him, lighthearted and friendly.

It was warm. Not familiar, but warm.

The tides begin to kick in again, returning the withdrawn waves bordering the currents. Surfers within his peripheral vision brighten up at the chance, hollering out whoops of excitement.

"WOOOH! They're mackin' it out there!"

"It's back dudes, haha!"

"Let's ride!"

"Oikawa!"

Kageyama stills at the familiar roar of a voice, ensnared by a fluff of orange red hair zipping past him. His eyes trail after the surfer taking backwards steps—only to be met with a surprisingly warm, brown gaze.

Neither of them made a move to avert their stares.

That redhead's beaming smile slowly enraptures Kageyama's curiosity. His jaw falters open slightly, slowing down his pace in the sand. The white and red surfboard almost slips off from his hold, gripping onto the rails with a tanned hand. Part of his hair was tied back into a small ponytail, something that Kageyama somehow _completely_ missed. A yin yang pendant strung by a cord necklace bounces loosely against his bare chest. _Is that a tattoo under his collarbone?_

_Holy god of the sea, that's a tattoo under his collarbone._

The shorter scrutinized under his fascinated gaze sends a friendly wave over to him, to which the lifeguard returns with an awkward one.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?!?" another voice unfavorably disrupts _(at least, in Kageyama's case)_ their moment. 

Auburn curls rebounds on itself as the person attached to it, along with his gratingly sharp voice, smacks the shorter on his back.

"You just gonna hand this set to me? Thanks, chibi-chan!"

"N-Not a chance, man!" the one dubbed 'chibi-chan' babbles, running after his friend. "As if I'd let you go first from the start of the line up!"

"First one to wipeout pays for dinner."

"I'll take a piece of that action—"

Their voices fade away, mixing into the soft crashing of seawater against sand. Footsteps buried in before being washed away from the shore. The two paddle out into the ocean, timing their perfect break—and all Kageyama can think about was how he couldn't get that soft, cocoa hazel gaze to drizzle out of his mind.

Kageyama clenches his fist, nails digging into his palms to bring himself back to reality. _Am I going crazy? What am I thinking?_

His visual fields broadens to the whole beach, monitoring from the foaming, white waters all the way to the shallow ends. People splashing each other close to shore. Digging up wet sand for castles. Looking for seashells. Playing volleyball. Swimming not too far from the deep end.

Waiting for the right moment to catch a peeling wave.

Eyes drift back to the surfers dipping their boards into the water. A few popping up with ease, perfectly centering their balance to let themselves guide through the waves almost instinctively. Others seem to struggle, beginners slipping off from their boards only to be pulled back into the water. Kageyama almost felt himself leave from his seat because of that, right before the heads of the ones that bit it burst back up with a gasp of air.

_Ahh...it's them. They're finally going now._

A white, blue surfboard accompanies the red one, both of them paddling. The auburn man with the blue board speeds ahead, taking the lead first with a victorious shout. The redhead yells back something indistinctive, his arms halting lazily at his sides for just a few seconds.

_I wonder what he's feeling moments just before he catches a wave...Nervous? Excited...?_

_Maybe a little bit of both?_

His thoughts were cut short when another roar from the ocean breaks in, signaling a green light for the young surfer. The tanned ginger guides his way deeper into the water, his body waving simultaneously with his board and the sea. Just as he positions himself up the trough, swiftly popping on his board as the water takes in the new rider.

He coasts across the water smoothly, barreling past the ocean's curls. A hand runs calmly through the face of the wave, almost like he was casting a white, spraying spell from the tips of his fingers. Even from afar, Kageyama can catch the blinding smile, captivating the attention of those not even remotely _interested_ in surfing.

Suddenly, his whole stance changes. The redhead bends his knees more, gaining more speed to spring himself further into the shoulder of seawater. 

The nose of the board abandons the crest. Before he knows it, so did the tail. The surfboard turns completely around in a three sixty. In the air.

_Damn. He really is..._

"Flying..."

Kageyama gasps in disbelief, eyes never leaving the redhead's movements. 

It was like time just stopped for the young surfer, like he was left floating in midair—and it was _mesmerizing_. The board's nose turns ever so slightly, and circular aerial motions smoothly lands back onto the water.

The landing was smooth.

It was perfect.

The curl of the wave, however, was quicker than him.

"Hey—" Kageyama grips on the arms of his chair, instincts kicking in when the surfer disappears behind the falls of whitewater. When the wave resides, nothing came up at first. 

He shoots up from his seat, but when he notices the board pop back into view, he almost relaxes.

Almost.

The surfboard pops up—but its owner was nowhere to be seen.

Like the sound of a thunder clap before lightning, Kageyama moves before he can think. Heavy legs carry him through the sand, driving past bystanders staring off into the sea.

 _Why_ — _?_

He takes in a huff of air, diving into the whitewash where he knows the redhead disappeared. Salted seawater floods into his vision the deeper he plunges.

_Why am I so..._

Strands of fluffed hair wafts into his view, hands already cutting through the pressure of sea green. He catches the unconscious surfer, bringing his smaller body close to his own.

_Why the hell do I feel so uneasy?!_

He kicks himself up with the redhead close to him, mind clear except for the sheer goal to get both of them to the surface. His body feels the water press against him, but no amount of it was enough to hold him back.

_Why the hell is my heart beating so fast??_

They break through the surface, gasping for the saltwater air to fill back into lungs. The surfer slumps back into Kageyama's shoulder, eyes shut close with dewdrops of water hanging off his lashes. Kageyama grits his teeth, his arms never stopping while he paddles his way to bring them both to shore.

When he feels like he can finally stand, he shifts the weight of the ginger into his arms. Fiery orange curls loll lazily against his chest. Soft breaths were becoming more shallow rather than comforting. Still, Kageyama doesn't falter even once.

His legs feel like they were going to buckle underneath him when he finally reaches the sandbar. Sand sticks uncomfortably when he lays the shorter down, but it strayed as the furthest thing he was worrying about at the moment. He ignores the small crowd of people worrying about the scene.

"SHOUYOU!"

Kageyama refrains himself from looking up, backing everyone away to give them some space and drowning out their murmurs. Quickly, he assesses the surfer's physical state, tilting his head back by the chin a little to hover his ear in order to catch his breathing.

_One...Two....Three.._

Nothing.

Everything else in his mind was thrown out the window except for one thing—

"Please be okay, you dumbass," he mutters, using his hands and body weight against his chest to start giving him compressions.

After no response, slowly, he tips the surfer's chin up again. He pinches his nose shut, and places his mouth over his. He lets out a deep breath, delivering a puff of air into the other. Another breath. 

Compressions start taking place again, supplying another set of rescue breaths in return. Kageyama wills his rising panic to the back of his mind.

_This isn't your first rescue. So why the hell..._

A cough.

Kageyama feels a cough against his mouth, and instantly backs away the moment he senses the response. He gives the surfer some air, settling back onto the sand.

Eyes flutter open, revealing a deeper brown daze staring off into nowhere in particular. Slowly, he props himself back up on his elbows. Kageyama watches him adjust himself to the bright sunlight, blinking and gasping for a new breath of air.

"Guess I lost the bet, huh?" he croaks. His eyes trail up to finally meet with his rescuer.

"Hey...it's you."

"Are you alright?" Kageyama blinks concerningly.

"Yeah..." he slowly replies, raking a hand through his hair. "You...you're the new hot lifeguard, aren't you?"

_What did he just say?_

A flush of heat rises in Kageyama's ears, averting his gaze from the shorter.

"He's fine, everyone!" he announces to the beach, and scattered sighs of relief was enough to confirm that the surfer was just fine. Kageyama kneels on the sand, lifting himself to stand up despite the heavy weight his legs endured. The rush of adrenaline that kicked in from earlier was starting to catch up to him, his hammering heart settling down the longer he looked at the redhead, now safe.

He holds a hand out to him. "Think you can stand? Uhm..."

"Hinata," the surfer quickly perks up, taking the offered hand in front of him. "Hinata Shouyou."

"Kageyama Tobio," he replies back. He scans the other for injuries, and asks, "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Kageyama's eyes flicker down at their still linked hands, neither of them making a move to let go of the other. It look like Hinata didn't mind to notice it either. Or didn't care.

"I..." Hinata stammers, fiddling with his cord necklace in his other hand. "No, I, um—"

"YOU IDIOT!"

A bigger body collapses into Hinata's, slightly losing his balance when the new weight crashes over him.

It was the same guy from earlier, the surfer's friend with the auburn hair. Their hands let go, unknowingly to Kageyama's disappointment.

"Oikawa, chill out!" he chuckles, "I'm still alive!"

"Which means you still owe me dinner for wipin' out first," Oikawa sighs dramatically, leaning his elbow on his shoulder. "But since you almost drowned, it'll just be a cheap dinner."

"How charming," Hinata pouts, "But somehow, that's still better."

Kageyama shifts his weight in the sand awkwardly with the interaction enfolding in front of him. He clears his throat, catching both of the surfers' attention.

"Since you're alright now, Hinata, I guess I should be heading back," Kageyama points a thumb back to the lifeguard tower. "I'm going on break in a little bit..."

"Wait—!"

A warm hand encloses around his wrist, stopping Kageyama in his tracks. Kageyama gaps at the surprisingly strong grip, swept up by the person who grabbed him.

"S-Sorry," Hinata stutters, ripping his hand away back to himself. His smile wavers, conscious of his actions, but he continues. "I just wanted to thank you for rescuing me, Kageyama!"

"Oh..." Kageyama says, a little surprised. "S'not a big deal, it's just part of my job."

"I know!" he laughs, "Still, I don't know what got into me. I usually never get worked while riding before."

Oikawa mutters something under his breath, something Kageyama failed to catch. Though, Hinata manages to hear every word, and proceeds to jab his friend's side with a reddening glare.

"A-Anyways," Hinata brushes his hand aside, "You said you're going on break soon?"

"Yeah," Kageyama nods, checking the time on his watch. "In about ten minutes."

"Then...Let me treat you to lunch!"

Kageyama's jaw slacks at the sudden offer, eyebrows shooting up with absolute shock.

_He wants to treat me to lunch?? Like a lunch date??? No, no, don't be ridiculous, you just met him. He just wants to say thanks, that's all. Nothing more to it._

_Right?_

"Well..." the lifeguard finally manages to find his voice, fighting off the excitement swelling in his chest. "That...sounds good."

Hinata brightens up at his answer, almost like he wasn't prepared for him to accept his offer. "Really???"

"Really," Kageyama softens, his whole body melting under the surfer's warm radiance of brilliant ecstasy. "I'll meet you at the lifeguard tower in ten?"

"It's a date!"

Before Kageyama's words jumbles in his throat again, he mutters a small "yeah," with a nod, and quickly marches away back to the lifeguard tower. He almost loses his footing in the sand, grasping a hold of himself before he stumbles completely. Something in his chest hammers uncontrollably—and it takes Kageyama a while to realize that the wild beating was actually his heart.

Along with that, was a string of words echoing back in his mind.

_It's...a date?_

_It's a date..._

* * *

"IT'S A DATE—!?"

Kageyama feels like he was breathing for the first time since he came back to shore, leaning against the door frame of the lifeguard tower. He didn't even realize that Iwaizumi, one of his seniors, relaxing over the ledge before getting caught off guard by Kageyama's outburst. His pupils widens out at him, searching for further explanations.

"The hell got you so worked up?" Iwaizumi leans his cheek against his fist, curious. "And I can't _believe_ you made a save already on the first day."

His cheeks reddens at the recollection of aforementioned rescue, attempting to shake the tension rolling off his shoulders. He brushes his fingers through his damp hair, squeezing out the left over water from his board shorts.

"I think Hinata asked me out on a lunch date for rescuing him?" Kageyama repeats to himself, _intentionally_ out loud this time, catching Iwaizumi's interest.

"Hinata?" he asks, "You mean Shittykawa's friend?"

_'Shittykawa?'_

"Yeah...I think," Kageyama grabs another water bottle from the cooler, taking long, refreshing gulps. "Y'know, short, ginger hair, tattoo, S-tier in surfing—"

"So you mean to tell me you scored a rescue _and_ a date with one of the beach's unattainable surfer hotties?" Iwaizumi scoffs with incredulity, halfhearted eyes narrowed down at his junior.

"'Unattainable?'" Kageyama blinks. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means, man," Iwaizumi sighs, staring off back into the ocean. "Those two guys? Hinata and Shittykawa?"

"You mean Oikawa?"

"Same thing," Iwaizumi brushes aside, and continues, "Anyways, everyone's got their eyes on them. The thing is, they're both surfing airheads. It's all they ever think about."

"And...that's a bad thing?"

"To the people who wants to go out with them? Hell yeah," Iwaizumi snorts, almost as if he wished he was joking. "So, Hinata asking _you_ out on a date—"

Kageyama winces. "Did you have to say it like _that?"_

"—is like announcing to the whole beach that he's practically in love with you."

 _"He's not_ — _!"_ A swig of water guzzles down his throat the wrong way, making Kageyama choke up in stuttering coughs.

_"We just met!"_

Iwaizumi only shrugs with a teasing smile. "Ever heard of love at first sight?"

 _"It's not like tha_ — _!"_ Kageyama wills away the infuriating blush from his cheeks. What the hell is up with his seniors and teasing him about Hinata? Is it some kind of tradition to torture the newbie on his first day or something??

He gives up on trying to get any answers, hoping that his embarrassment doesn't show on his face when he goes to meet with Hinata. "Whatever! Think what you want."

Kageyama tosses the empty plastic in the recycling can, and heads out. "I'm going on break."

"Good luck, my dude," Iwaizumi claps him on the shoulder encouragingly, despite all the relentless teasing given just moments before.

"Thanks, I guess?"

"I mean it," Iwaizumi insists, slapping a cool can of soda against his own cheek. "Believe me, I really do think the little dude really likes you."

Kageyama shrugs, hesitating for a moment. "He...doesn't even know me."

"Then, let him get to know you," he smiles encouragingly, opening the cola with a small _spritz._

"Your break ends in an hour, go nuts."

The lifeguard pauses in his steps with a flicker of confusion. "Isn't my break forty five minutes though?"

"Well," Iwaizumi drawls, swirling his can around playfully. "Forty five minute break, plus the extra fifteen minutes of the time you spend just staying in here for first aid can be counted too."

"I..." Kageyama chews on his lip, and nods. "Thank you, Iwaizumi."

"Don't mention it," he winks, shooing the lifeguard out of the tower.

From afar, Iwaizumi watches the younger man practically sprinting when he sees a mop of red hair into view, and chuckles. The other man who accompanied him, _that brown curled bastard Oikawa,_ waves his friend off to send the two away.

After they left, Oikawa crosses his legs comfortably on the sand with his surfboard over his lap. He runs his slender fingers over, his lips moving inaudibly from Iwaizumi's reach. He takes out his wax, and starts circling his board in it with so much care.

Iwaizumi groans to himself, and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Unattainable, huh?"

* * *

Following the bike trail cutting through the path mark away from the beach, Hinata leads the way with Kageyama by his hand. Not even once did Kageyama try to pry his grip away, nor does he want to.

Kageyama stayed dressed in his work clothes, while Hinata had only slipped on a plain white shirt. Their sandals scrape quietly underneath them, deafened by the exciting chatter Hinata makes along the path.

It was...surprisingly pleasant.

Granted, it did feel a bit awkward going on a date with a man that Kageyama only just saved and met on his first day of work. Nevertheless, all his worries wash away whenever he hears Hinata's cheery voice warbling next to him, talking about nothing of importance in particular. 

Though, that doesn't stop Kageyama from listening to him anyways. 

Ten minutes later, Hinata unveils their destination with a satisfied _'tada!'_

Kageyama eyes at the whole attraction in front of him. Clothing stores, ocean themed diners, a whole pack of sea lions lounging freely on a deck facing the open sea and ships set aside along the shore—the entire pier was crawling with locals and tourists.

"Do you like crepes?"

Hinata taps on the small back of Kageyama's shoulder, pointing over to a dessert shop just across from them. Its chalkboard of their weekly menu entices him with names of sweet dishes, and Kageyama seizes a string of a hungry drool before it pools.

"I don't know," Kageyama takes unconscious steps towards the direction anyways. "I never really tried it before—"

"No way! Really!?"

Hinata's eyes sparkle with a new strike of determination, and there was something about it that made it _extremely hard_ to prevent the small tug in Kageyama's chest.

Before he could even answer, Hinata takes Kageyama by the hand again and starts running towards the desserts shop. He opens the door for the two of them, and they're both met with a change of cool air conditioning and the scent of fresh dough inside.

Kageyama feels his heart skip a beat at the assortment of treats displayed in the clear glass. Normally, he wouldn't call himself a sweets guy, but this scenery has _definitely_ made a good change of mind.

"Look, look!" Hinata chirps excitedly like a kid in a candy store.

Or, to be more accurate, a desserts store. "Chocolate filled crepes and strawberries!"

"There's whipped cream in this one!" Kageyama pops up next to him, his shoulder barely grazing against Hinata's. They browse for a few minutes longer, maybe a few more accidental bumps while they just point at different snacks.

A worker wearing a pink apron and visor leans over the display case. "S'up, Shou!"

Hinata brightens up at the server. "Tsumu!"

They clasp their hands together briefly in a short, original handshake. The taller blonde then eyes up at Hinata's plus one, and plasters on a big smile for the new face.

"And who might this be?" 

"Kageyama," the lifeguard answers.

The server rubs a hand over his undercut. "Atsumu."

For whatever reason, the prolonging silent air became thick between them. Kageyama wouldn't call it hostile, but he wouldn't exactly call it 'friendly' either. He'd rather not dwell on it for too long.

"You guys stocked up on more macarons!" Hinata's mentions, driving back both their attentions to the sweets. "Kageyama, have you ever had any??"

"Of course I had, you idiot," Kageyama sends him a glower. "Who hasn't?"

Hinata returns his expression with a snicker. "Maybe the guy who told me he's never had a crepe before?"

"...That's not the point."

"You had a point?"

"Yes, the point is..." Kageyama pauses, "That...you're an idiot."

"An idiot who ate crepes before," Hinata jabs.

Kageyama curls his lips into a playful smirk. "At least I know how to swim."

"Hey, I can swim!"

"Obviously. I mean, you are an amazing surfing _dumbass_ who managed to almost drown after landing an aerial three sixty," Kageyama huffs out, rolling his eyes, "But hey, at least you're an idiot who ate crepes."

"You think I'm amazing?"

Hinata's beam doesn't falter for a moment—and his deliberate insult only seemed to make his smile soften even more. In the midst of their banter, only now did Kageyama just realize what he said.

"Hold up, rewind," Atsumu interrupts them, pointedly glaring at Hinata. _"You_ almost _drowned?!"_

Hinata stammers, hands moving frantically in the air. "In my defense—"

"Ya haven't wiped out in a sesh since your _last year_ of high school, man," Atsumu pushes on, now completely intrigued, "And that was what? Eight, nine years ago?"

"That time and this time was different!" Hinata protests, the tips of his ears burning red. "Last time, it was just before a typhoon came in!"

"How was this time different?" Atsumu laughs unbelievingly. He leans over the counter, "You're basically at the same level as a _pro surfer_ , how could you—"

Atsumu stops in the middle of his words. He gaps at Hinata for a minute, subtly shifting his gaze slowly to Kageyama. He flickers his eyes up and down over him, silently judging him without even saying anything.

"Ohhh, I get it..." Atsumu clicks his tongue, and Kageyama squirms under the unwanted attention.

"You a lifeguard, dude?" he asks bluntly.

Kageyama's mouth open and closes, confused as to why he was paying attention to him all of a sudden. "Yeah, I just started today. Hinata asked me to lunch as a thank you for rescuing him."

Atsumu double takes back between the two, jaw dropping.

"No frickin' way..." he gasps melodramatically, "Are you guys on a date?!"

"TSUMU!"

Hinata forcibly claps his hand over Atsumu's mouth, shushing him before he can say anything more. He laughs uncomfortably, backing up from the dessert worker.

"Can I _just_ get a chocolate strawberry crepe and four macarons?" Hinata orders, backing away with a slight undelighted seethe in between his teeth.

"And..." Kageyama chimes in awkwardly, "I'll just have what he's having."

Atsumu snickers. "Yeah, I bet you will."

_"Tsumu."_

"Whatever, you love me."

"Do I?"

Atsumu sticks a childish tongue out to Hinata, slipping on a pair of clear, disposable gloves. While he grabs for their desserts, Kageyama stares with utter confusion while Hinata twiddles nervously with his thumbs. He nibbles on his bottom lip, eyes darting at anywhere but Kageyama's.

_Still...even like this, he looks really cute. I might almost forget why I was so confused in the first place._

_Wait...'cute?'_

"Here ya go," Atsumu hands them two crepes, both held together in cones. Kageyama can already sense his mouth watering, strawberries and drizzling chocolate and whipped cream topped decoratively to fill the cone.

"And your macarons," the worker adds, pushing a plastic bag with two boxes filled with their macarons towards them.

Before Kageyama can stop him, Hinata had already slid enough money to cover both of their expenses. He takes their bag, and quickly ushers Kageyama towards the exit.

"See ya tonight, Shou!" Atsumu singsongs behind them, "And bring your new boyfriend!"

Hinata flushes red. "You're so annoying!"

"But ya love me!"

 _"Oi!"_ A resounding slap. _"Get back to work!"_

"Ow! That _hurts_ , Samu!"

Kageyama was out the door before he knew it, pushed out by the forearms of the jittery surfer. They're met with the warm sensation of the sun rays casting down on them again, the air changing completely around them.

After their little encounter with Atsumu, Hinata was starting to act a little more on edge.

"Hey," Kageyama clears his throat, "Are you okay—?"

"I am _so sorry_ about Tsumu," Hinata sighs frustratingly, taking a furious bite from his crepe. "We've known each other since we were little groms, so he's kinda overprotective of me."

"Nothing wrong with that," Kageyama shrugs off, moving his mouth around his own crepe to find a good spot to start a bite. "At least that's how you know he cares about you."

"Yeah, I know...but still..." Hinata pouts, blowing away the bangs hanging over his eyes. Kageyama's silence prompts him to continue, mindlessly walking around the pier with no real destination in mind with the guy ranting to him right now.

"It's like I can't bring a sweet guy over for a little, 'thank-you-for-saving-my-life-no-one's-ever-done-that-for-me-especially-someone-who's- _this_ - _hot_ -and-take-him-for-a-nice-crepes-date' without Tsumu trying to play 'bad cop' when he's just a surf bum as much as I am," Hinata chuckles with a mouthful of dough, inhaling another large bite from his crepe.

Kageyama smirks to himself, finally taking a small portion of his own treat with a few words that he couldn't stop repeating to himself.

"You think I'm sweet _and_ hot?"

"Hey, you stole my line," Hinata whips his head back up to Kageyama, pointing his half eaten crepe at him. His cheeks tint with a furious shade of pink. "You can't do that, you can't steal my lines. That's illegal."

Kageyama knows that Hinata was trying to cover up the fact that he was embarrassed. He _knows_ , so he knows just how rude it was to laugh.

But just now—seeing the leftover residue of whipped cream painting the tip of Hinata's nose and cheeks from every single time he plunged into his crepe—

It was too hard to hold back the heavy, hearty laugh bubbling out of him.

_He's so cute._

Kageyama holds onto his hurting sides, wiping a tear from his eye that managed to slip out. He grips onto his crepes before he can drop it, stabilizing himself on his legs.

"So this really is a date, huh?" Kageyama mutters to himself, a blooming warmth buzzing pleasantly through his whole body. Hinata stares incredulously at him, mind completely stumped for just a moment.

"O-Of course it is," Hinata splutters when he finally snaps out of it. "What did you think it was?"

"I don't know, I've never been on a date before so I have no idea what you're supposed to do," Kageyama scoffs, diving in for his crepe again. "So color me surprise when someone I just met asked me out for lunch."

"Would you even consider crepes as lunch?" Hinata laughs, downing the last of the strawberries.

"Well, I do like them now," a rush of sweetness flourishes in Kageyama, savoring the taste with every bite.

"See? Now aren't you glad you agreed to go with me?"

"I'm just glad you didn't turn out to be some kind of serial killer."

 _"Me?_ A serial killer?"

"Could've fooled me," Kageyama snorts, "The way you were staring down at Atsumu just then looked like you were about to throw a fit."

"It's not my fault!" Hinata frowns, still, whipped cream sitting lazily all over his face. "A-And it's the same for me too! This is my first date, and he was about to just ru—"

Kageyama reaches a hand over to his cheek, rubbing a thumb over his nose to get the cream out. He brushes his thumb along his cheek to get the last of it, his fingers ghosting over Hinata's jaw longer than he intended.

"—in...things..for me..."

He revels in the awestruck expression in Hinata's eyes, both of them at a loss for words. Kageyama finally lets go of him, flicking the whipped cream out from his fingers.

"I know you're a surf bum and all, but at least notice the heavy whipped cream plastered all over your face when you eat," Kageyama chuckles fondly, finishing his own crepe and tossing the wrapper into the nearest trash can.

"What are you, some kind of cheesy, romance novel now?" Hinata scoffs, rubbing his face with the back of his arm to hide the obvious fluster. "What's next, you gonna hold my hand?"

Kageyama nudges him at his side with a playful smile. "Do you want me to?"

That did it for Hinata. He stops in his tracks, hand gripping tighter on the plastic bag of their macaron boxes. His smile beams brightly into Kageyama.

"Are you always this forward?"

"On good days, maybe."

Without a second thought, Hinata slips his hand into Kageyama's before he could. His smaller fingers fits snugly into his.

"Lucky for you, today's a good day for me, too," Hinata teases, swinging their interlocked fingers happily between them.

* * *

Kageyama follows besides Hinata, legs guiding them around the pier with conversations filled with nothing but mindless chatter that still somehow held meaning.

Somehow, they found themselves looking out from a bridge, staring at the seals idly saddled by on the deck.

"...n no way! The breaks up north are alright, but the waves here— _mwuah—_ so heavy, so _sick."_

"I can never really understand how you guys manage to time your waves perfectly," Kageyama smiles, leaning over on his arms. "But I can tell why there's so many surfers 'round."

"No kidding," Hinata hops in between the ledges of the bridge, letting himself feel like he was standing afloat. "And now that it's summer, there's more party waves! I love that there's more people, but there are some bennies and wave hogs out there that just don't play by the rules. I can't stand that."

Hinata groans, slouching his shoulders forward. "I don't like it when people make surfing not fun for others, y'know? I think the ocean should be enjoyed by everyone! Groms and all! Living life by the three S's: Sun, sand, and surf."

His frown disappears again, replaced with a fond smile. "But still. It's so cool I get to be able to see all these new dudes rippin' a new one every day, sometimes I even get to learn something new, too! And another thing—!"

Just as he turns to Kageyama, his brows shoot up in surprise with the realization of how long he was rambling again. He falls back on the flat of the bridge, the difference in their height becoming more noticeable.

"What?" Hinata laughs, patting his hands over his cheeks. "Do I have more whipped cream on my face again?"

"Nothing," Kageyama shakes his head, resting his chin on his fist. "Your face still looks dumb though. Even without the whipped cream."

Hinata pouts. "Really?"

"Nope," Kageyama feels a small twitch in his lips, giving up on the fight to smile down at the surfer. He gives him a small chuckle, lopsidedly leaning his head into his shoulder. 

"I just really like hearing you talk."

Hinata strikes him on the shoulder, sending him off balance with another snicker.

"And I like hearing you laugh," Hinata pokes back, giggling, "Like the one from earlier? And right now?"

_God. My heart's driving me crazy._

Kageyama watches one of the seals flop off the deck, diving back into the ocean. "I feel like I haven't laughed like this in forever."

"How come?"

"Well, it's not really much of a deep story..." Kageyama hesitates for a minute. Though, when he feels Hinata's shoulder brush up against his again, he feels a small, calm buzz prompting him to carry on.

"Back at my old post, my old coworkers and I didn't really...get along," Kageyama admits carefully, blinking away the cold memories that weren't so distant. He chuckles bitterly, and continues. "They didn't like me, or the way I did things."

"What's wrong with the way you do things?"

Kageyama shakes his head melancholy, giving him a small shrug. "I don't know. I guess...I did make a lot of rescues, and I may or may not have been a little too...arrogant, at one point, trying to tell the other lifeguards what they should and shouldn't be doing if they wanted to meet the day's quota..."

"Again...what's wrong with that?"

Hinata leans a cheek against his fist, staring intently with confused brown eyes. "You were just doing your job, right? And you know what you're doing. You can't blame yourself if you just happen to rescue a few more people that others. Just makes you that much of a hero, right?"

"I'm not a hero," Kageyama sighs. "I'm just...trying to do my job."

"Well..." Hinata scooches in closer, swinging an arm just over the ledge of the bridge. A sincere look of honesty meets Kageyama's expression, drawing in his attention as if the redhead's smile was a beacon of light.

"You're my hero."

_God, I want to kiss him so bad._

Kageyama covers his mouth with the back of his hand, hiding his flushed cheeks into his shoulder. Hinata only giggles at his reaction, not saying any more. He returns his gaze back towards the happy flock of the marine mammals in front of them.

Once Kageyama recollects himself, he continues. "Pretty soon, I was tired of feeling alone all the time...so I asked for a transfer, and here I am."

"And thank god, you did," Hinata subtly leans his head against Kageyama's shoulder. "Better to leave what drag you down behind for something new, right?"

"That's what I was hoping for."

"And how's that going for you so far?"

Another seal happily flops back into the water, disappearing back in the pleasant sea green of its home. Kageyama sighs in content, pulling back to play with the soft, red locks of Hinata's small ponytail.

"So far? It's way better."

Hinata beam shines even brighter, resting his head back against Kageyama's shoulder. The two of them stayed like that for a little while longer, quietly laughing at the bob of seals gathering on the wooden deck.

"I like seal watching," Hinata giggles softly, "But isn't your break going to end soon?"

Kageyama checks the time on his phone. "I still have...twenty minutes left?"

"You wanna head back?"

"Maybe in a little bit," Kageyama pulls the plastic bag closer to him, taking one of the macaron boxes. "You want to eat them now?"

"I'm saving half of my box for Oikawa," Hinata ties the plastic bag back up. "He's been begging me to get him the mango ones."

"I like the strawberry ones," Kageyama says simply, popping in one of the surprisingly still cold macarons. "Here, take half of mine, then."

"You sure?" Hinata raises an eyebrow, "I bought those for you, you know."

"Exactly," he takes one from the box, and presses it against Hinata's lips. Hesitantly, Hinata parts his mouth open slightly, letting the macaron be pushed in by Kageyama until he can hold it between his teeth.

Kageyama laughs at his unexpected obedience, taking a smaller bite from another macaron in his box. They chew on their macarons, savoring the French dessert's sweet chills.

"Listen..." Hinata starts, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "A couple of my friends are gonna be throwing a bonfire tonight at the beach. Do you maybe want to...come with me?"

"We haven't even finished our first date, and you're already asking me for a second?" Kageyama teases.

Hinata rolls his eyes, nudging him on the shoulder with his own. "Do you not want to?"

"I didn't say that, you dumbass," Kageyama pokes him back, pushing the box towards Hinata. "Of course, I'll come."

Hinata smiles, and opens his mouth with his eyes shifting from Kageyama to the last macaron. Kageyama sighs, picking up the macaron—and stuffing it into Hinata with a little less grace this time.

"HEY—!"

"Oh no! I've gotta get back to work," Kageyama dusts the crumbs off from his fingers, taking the empty box to a garbage can. He looks back over to Hinata, his heart swelling at his chubby cheeks slowly trying to chew the macaron in one whole.

"Do you normally just go around stuffing macarons in people to end all your dates?" Hinata pouts, brushing the crumbs out from the corner of his mouth.

"Well, since you _are_ the only person I've ever went on a date with and will again later," Kageyama thinks contemplatively, humming to himself. "Yeah, I do."

Hinata licks his lips clean, his head tilting slightly to the side. "Then, isn't there another way you normally end a date?"

"Not if you ask it like that," Kageyama teases him playfully, making a walk back towards the beach.

"Hey!" Hinata pops up beside him. "That's not fair! You can't just leave me here with false hope!"

Kageyama stops, circling back to make Hinata face him again. He stares back at Hinata, knowing that without saying anything, he knew what he wanted. What both of them wanted.

But Kageyama likes seeing the little spark of excitement in Hinata's eyes. He wants to see more of it.

He leans his head down to just enough to rest his forehead against his, his heart pounding crazy with just the slightest touch. Despite being in the middle of a visited pier, it felt like the world went silent around them. All he could hear was the sound of Hinata catching his breath.

"It's not false hope," Kageyama whispers just loud enough for only Hinata to hear.

"Call it suspense."

And with that, Kageyama smirks, pulling back quickly before he can let Hinata catch the heat reaching his face.

"Kageyama!"

"I can't hear you!"

"You did that on purpose!"

* * *

The beach looks a lot more different at night.

Channeled waters crashes softly now. Searing heat waves appease into something pleasantly warm. The scent of saltwater stays the same, but somehow, something felt like it was shifting in the air.

On most nights, especially summer nights like this one—casually unwinding with his back against the board, the calm waters swaying him underneath, and the sunset shading colors across the sky—

Hinata enjoyed these nights.

"Blech," Oikawa retches impishly after sitting through his recap of his date. "Might as well get married to the guy."

Hinata freezes in the middle of his spout, completely swept away by the day's earlier events. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude!" Oikawa rolls around on the surfboard he laid on, pillowing his arms in front of him. "I've _never_ heard you talk like that about anyone before."

"That's not true!"

Heat rises up Hinata's cheeks, shifting around on his own surfboard like he can rid Oikawa's comment if he moved. He folded his hands on top of his naked torso, fingers playing with his yin yang pendant. He watches the sky shift into a darker tint of red orange.

"But you like him, don't you?"

If it weren't for the fluttering butterflies stirring in his stomach, Hinata would've flipped Oikawa right off his board right then and there. For the first time in his life, he felt an exhilarating sensation from something that wasn't surfing. It was new, it was different, and it was all around downright _scary_.

But at the same time, it was _exciting_. A small brush of their shoulders was enough to render a hot blush. The way his heart _flew_ when Kageyama's gravely voice changed into something light and heartwarming when he laughed. And when his dark blue eyes lit up tasting a crepe for the first time, Hinata knew he was already in too deep.

"You are so whipped," Oikawa chuckles, letting his arms dip either side of him into the water.

Without even looking at his friend, Hinata digs his palms over his eyes, embarrassed at his own thoughts. "Is it that obvious?"

"'Course it is," a splash of water hits Hinata's face, finally turning to see Oikawa's hand splayed at him.

"Do you have any idea how easy you are to read?"

"Shut up," Hinata gives in, splattering a douse of water back at the brunette. "You're just jealous that you still can't get your little crush of three years to notice you."

Hinata smirks at the flinched reaction Oikawa exhibited from his comment, satisfied by his equally flustered state.

"Which reminds me," Hinata prods, "How's that five year plan of making Iwaizumi fall in love with you going?"

Oikawa sighs dramatically, throwing an arm just over his head to reach out towards the sky. "Five years might just stretch to ten, but the plan is definitely still in motion."

"Here's a crazy idea, why don't you just ask him out?"

"Oh, Shouyou, you simple idiot," Oikawa scoffs, swaying his arms in the air with the same rhythmic timing of the oceans. "Not everyone can ask their first love out on a date so easily like you did."

_'First love'..._

Hinata's chest warms with familiarity, and he couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. "'Easily?' Oikawa, I almost _drowned."_

"So you had a little help!" Oikawa snickers. "Cheater."

"That was not cheating!" Hinata springs back up on his board, laughing.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I just..." Hinata trails off, fiddling with the little ponytail in the back of his head. "I just...got distracted."

"Yeah, man," the brunette snorts, "'Distracted.'"

"Don't you _dare_ say anything, dude!" Hinata reddens, kicking the water underneath his board. "Tsumu almost said something when we were at the shop earlier, but if Kageyama ever found out I got distracted because I was thinking about _him_ —!"

Before he could even finish his thought, Hinata dives his head back into his hands. A loud, frustrated groan mewls out, embarrassed and unnerving.

"Take it easy, Shou," Oikawa tells him, swinging himself back upright. "What's the worse that could happen?"

Hinata stares right back at him, a sort of unsettling look in his eye that almost made Oikawa wince under his glare.

"I'll drown myself for real this time and make sure no one's there to find the body," Hinata deadpans, a sense of clarity flash before his eyes.

Oikawa blinks at him, unaffected.

"Okay, crazy—"

 _"Wait, don't_ — _!"_

In the blink of an eye, Hinata finds himself flipped over and into the water, coolly warm and drenched. He pops back up into the surface, using his board to support himself when he finally comes back to.

"Oikawa—!"

"Feel better?"

Hinata pushes the wet bangs back from his forehead, a warm breeze immediately sending chills against his now soaked up body.

"Yeah...I do," Hinata pouts, climbing back up on his board.

"Good," the brunette smiles proudly at himself, paddling back towards the beach. "Now c'mon dude, you wouldn't wanna miss the bonfire!"

"I know, I know!"

With a soft laugh, Hinata follows right behind him, soaking up the newly bright fire lit inside his chest. A few of his and Oikawa's friends were mostly the ones occupying the beach now that most of the people already headed home. When he finally came to shore, he plants his board next to Oikawa's into the sand, shaking off the excess water from his hair. He brushes to water droplets from his torso and grabs his shirt, slipping it on in hopes to take in its savoring warmth.

And just in front of him, he can already see Kageyama and his coworkers locking up the lifeguard tower, waving a hand towards them with a wide smile.

Kageyama says a few words to his coworker with the grayish hair, then jogs towards him, wearing a simple white shirt now over his tank top.

"Exactly how long were you out there, dumbass?"

Despite his language, Hinata knew that Kageyama couldn't hide that small smile from him anymore. Even so, it didn't cease the hammering excitement and affection floundering through his body.

"Well, hello to you too, Kageyama," Hinata beams, immediately grabbing a hold of his hand to tug him towards the party.

"Oi, slow down!"

"What are you, an old man?"

"Hah?! You're older than me!"

"Then let's go, before they eat all the s'mores!"

Kageyama pinches the bridge of his nose, chuckling. "I'm really going on a date with a surf bum. _Again."_

Hinata sticks his tongue out to him, but all Kageyama does was squeeze his hand right back. The redhead leans in against his side, guiding him towards where his friends had gathered with a skip in every step.

 _I guess it's true._ Hinata hums to a song he can't remember, swinging their linked hands while their trail is left buried in the sand behind them. Kageyama laughs, sending the redhead's insides for another round of sweet somersaults.

_My heart can't handle a simple touch when it comes to him._

* * *

The golden sunset had already come and passed. The only source of light arise from the pale moonlight reflecting off calm waters, and the raging bonfire on the seaside.

Radio music blasted through the whole beach, somehow soothing and energetic at the same time. Hot dogs, barbeque, marshmallows were snacked on, mellowing the whimpering cry of empty stomachs ready to eat. Surfers, swimmers, beach volleyball players, workers from the pier—most of them with familiar faces and familiar names well known by others on this side of the beach. Gathered around the campfire, strumming a guitar, or just all out catching up to wind down together after a long day.

With the tranquil waves and booming laughter among friends, Hinata decides that this was _definitely_ another thing he enjoyed about summer nights.

"You're hoggin' all the hot dogs, Atsumu!"

"Can someone hand me another marshmallow?"

"Oi! Scooch your ass over, Shittykawa!"

"Bokuto! Stop throwing the s'mores sticks into the fire!"

"HINATA! GET MORE SKEWERS FOR ME!"

"I GOTCHU, BOKUTO!"

"STOP ENCOURAGING HIM!"

"Hang on, I got this."

Before Hinata can make a run for it, Kageyama already grabbed him by the fabric of his shirt. Gravity pulls him down, his back hitting against the taller man.

What he wasn't expecting, however, was a pair of muscled arms snaking around his torso to hold him back.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Hinata giggles with halfhearted attempts to tear Kageyama's arms off of him. He falls back onto the empty seat of the log next to him, settling for one hand on the shorter's waist.

"Gross."

They both whip their head towards Oikawa, who was now making more feigned retching noises at his redheaded friend and his date. Oikawa takes a sip from his soda can, and groans. "Shouyou's already been going on and on and _on_ about you when we were chillin out in the ocean, but now I gotta _witness_ this, too? Have mercy for the rest of us single dudes, du—OW!"

A loud smack meets Oikawa's head, and the brunette turns to glare daggers at his attacker.

"That hurt, Iwa-chan!" he whines.

"You should be _happy_ for him, Crappykawa," Iwaizumi shouts, raising a soda can just above his head to let a rain of cola trickle out into his mouth. He gasps out with a satisfied sound, "I was worried he was going to end up marrying that damn surfboard of his."

"Of course I'm happy for him!" Oikawa rolls his eyes, forcibly shoving another roasted marshmallow in his mouth. He turns back to Hinata, and cries, "But it's not fair, man! You were supposed to marry _me_ if we ended up still being single when we pass thirty five!"

Hinata reaches over and flicks the space in between Oikawa's eyebrows. "We made that promise when I was seven!"

"And I never thought I'd live to see the day when you were the one to break that vow first," Oikawa fakes a sniff, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye before falling into a contagious laughter that made Hinata double over.

Surprisingly, Hinata feels Kageyama's arm furl tight around him, deepening the already red blush hidden under the emanating embers of the bonfire.

 _Thank god it's dark already,_ Hinata hides his flushed state with a chuckle. _My face feel so hot!_

How easy would it be if he just blamed his warmth on the bonfire that was just a few feet away from them?

"Here," Kageyama lets go of him for a moment, squatting up to grab a bag of marshmallows, and sits back down. "Want some more?"

"Why don't you try making some?" Hinata obliges, already poking through a couple marshmallows into his stick secure. He hands it to Kageyama, who hesitantly takes the rod.

"I'm...not really good with making s'mores," Kageyama frowns, twisting the stick in between his fingers.

"So?" Hinata leans against his side, taking in the exuding warmth that somehow felt even more toasty than the literal _bonfire_ in front of them.

"I might burn it."

"Not with that attitude, you can't!"

Kageyama's jaw drops at him, tilting his head aside in confusion. "What?"

 _The world is unfair. Hot_ and _cute?_

_An unfair combination._

Hinata snaps himself out from his thoughts, wrapping his fingers around Kageyama's wrist holding the skewer to bring the marshmallows closer the flames. Kageyama audibly holds his breath, keeping his eyes on the white, pillowy snacks as the color begins to change into a golden brown. Flames dance along with the wind in their direction, sparks of fire prancing out, and disappears again.

While Kageyama couldn't keep his eyes off their roasting snacks, Hinata couldn't take his eyes off the little glimmer in the dark haired man's pool of deep blue.

_He looks like he's having so much fun._

"It should be good now," Hinata chuckles, eyeing Kageyama who still hasn't torn his focus away from the embers. _I'm so happy...!_

_Wait, wait, wait!_

"Kageyama!"

The marshmallow at the end of the stick engulfs into flames, charring the outer fluff of the sweet snack. A flash of realization makes Kageyama pull back quickly, panicked, snuffing out the flames he accidentally gathered with quickened breaths.

Hinata erupted with a heavy hearted laugh, remembering the expression of Kageyama's alarmed state that happened just mere seconds ago. He falls back, losing balance when gravity takes him and his head and back meets the sand. It didn't stop him from being sent into fits of giggles though, for some reason, it only seemed to make it worse.

"Oi! Stop laughing!" Kageyama twists back in his seat with abashed expression, now holding a stick with one nicely golden, roasted marshmallow—and the other one, blackened and charred, with leftover flames spilling out from its cracks.

"You burnt it!" Hinata snickers, gradually calming down from his giggle high. "You _actually_ burnt it!"

"Yeah! No thanks to you!"

Kageyama frowns, holding his other hand out to help Hinata spring up on the wooden log. Hinata swiftly swings back up, clearing his throat with a smile and a couple of more giggles tickling his throat.

"Well, then!" Hinata takes Kageyama's hand, facing the end of the stick towards his mouth. "Thank you for the marshmallow!"

"Wait!"

Too late.

Hinata had already inhaled the scorched sweet, too distracted by the comfortingly warm sensation to bother with the burnt atrocity of it. Though the outside was a _way_ overcooked, the inside was just as sweet and gooey as any other roasted marshmallow, and Hinata hums in delight at the taste.

Kageyama stares at him blankly. "Why do I like you?"

"You like me?!" Hinata asks with a mouth full of fluffed sweet, but so hopeful and cheery.

"Didn't I already tell you?!" Kageyama flushes, furiously taking a bite from the second marshmallow with reddened cheeks. Hinata chews thoughtfully, only smiling back with a blinding beam, and cuddles back against his side as a response. He can feel the other's hand brush through his hair, combing through his messy mane of red locks. Hinata laughs, burying his head against Kageyama's shoulder.

It was like a mutual understanding between them. He can't exactly put his finger in it, but somehow...he feels like he and Kageyama understand each other without having to say a word. Even if they just met that day, but being this close with him just flowed so naturally to Hinata that he can't stop himself from doing something before he even realizes what he was doing. 

And he likes it.

_I wonder if Kageyama feels the same way?_

"I'll make another one...and I'm _not_ going to burn it this time," Kageyama mutters under his breath confidently, skewing another marshmallow through the pointed end. He wavers the stick back above the flames, his face contorting with a little scrunch in concentration.

"That poor, defenseless marshmallow," Hinata sighs pitifully, clicking his tongue in a woeful manner. He puts his hands together, almost like he was about to give a prayer.

"You have my condolences."

"I don't need your sympathy."

"I was talking to the marshmallow."

"Idiot!"

"Murderer!"

A rhythmic banter cascades them into another fit of laughter and useless squabbles. Oddly, it felt intimate. With every chime Kageyama throws back, Hinata can't help the pleasantly comfortable buzz of happiness coursing through him.

Even if he blames everything on the bonfire, not even its heat could inspire the same warmth Hinata feels when he snuggles closer against Kageyama.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since that fateful encounter.

Night had already fallen for a long time, but the bonfire still blazed brighter than ever. New friends were dancing amongst themselves, a few already passed out from exhaustion.

The barbeque and marshmallow supply was almost completely consumed, but by then, nearly everyone's already had their share. The waves were starting to kick in again, little by little, tempting energetic partygoers to splash around just by the riptides.

Hinata, on the other hand, feels perfectly content resting on the sand after another long day. Knees drawn close to his chest, relishing the way the soft breeze from the ocean sprays against his face.

Deep breath in, and out. Enthusiastic shouts from his friends prompts a warm ease in him. The saltine sea of air welcomes him, reminding him of a home he feels like he's never been to.

Everything felt like all the puzzle pieces were in the right place.

Well, almost everything.

"There you are."

Hinata cranes his head up, eyes connecting ones with the same color as the moonlit ocean in front of him.

"Here I am!" Hinata simpers with a smirk. "You were looking for me, Kageyama?"

Kageyama sighs, stretching a hand down to tousle Hinata's already unkempt hair. The lifeguard takes the empty spot next him without a word, fingers tangled in red mane.

"I had to leave those two lovebirds behind when they didn't even realize I was still with them," Kageyama shudders, pointing his chin over to where Oikawa and Iwaizumi were standing considerably close with one another by the bonfire.

"I know I encouraged Iwaizumi to make the first move, but I didn't think he'd actually _do_ it," Kageyama groans, wrapping his arms over Hinata's shoulders. Hinata chuckles, letting his head bury against his neck. The mix of sea salt and Kageyama's scent flourishes lovingly around him so calmly that Hinata feels like he could fall asleep just like this.

"Don't look at me, I never said you should tell Iwaizumi about Oikawa's fifteen year plan to make him fall in love with him."

"I thought you said it was ten?"

Hinata sighs in defeat. "That's what I thought too."

Another thought came to mind, and Hinata cries out a beat whine to the ocean.

"What is it?" Kageyama asks.

"Now I know how Oikawa felt when we first got together," Hinata pouts.

"C'mon, we're not that bad."

"We got together because I almost _drowned_ , Kageyama," Hinata reminds him, shaking his boyfriend back and forth. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is for me?!"

"People get into accidents all the time, it's no big deal," Kageyama snorts with a smile, reminiscing their prior encounter. "But for a pro surfer like yourself, it is pretty embarrassing."

"I'm not a pro surfer!" Hinata flushes, folding his arms with a rather feigned sulking expression.

Kageyama flicks the temple of his head with a frown. "Exactly _how_ _long_ have you been surfing?"

"Since I was twelve, but that's not the point!"

"You've been riding that board for over ten years," Kageyama's tone lowers down into something more earnest.

"How can you _not_ go pro?"

When Hinata looks back at him to find a way to change the subject, purely honest curiosity of Hinata's life sparks in Kageyama's eyes. It was a look that made Hinata weak, completely submerged to answer with nothing but the truth.

Hinata chews down on his bottom lip hesitantly, facing back towards the now calming ripples of tide breaks in front of him. White waters rolls onto the sandbar of the beach, right before withdrawing back to the ocean. He breaths along with its timed manner, and leans against Kageyama again for warmth.

Kageyama only stares back at him, and runs a hand through his hair. "You don't have to talk about it you don't want to—"

"It's not that I hate competitions," Hinata starts, twisting the pendant around his cord necklace. "I actually love challenging the other guys around here, and accepting their challenges too!"

"So...why not make it a career of yours?" Kageyama asks, "You...don't really have a job. And you love surfing."

"Hey! I do work part time at the pier!"

"But are you happy with it?"

"I...I'm content," Hinata pauses, thinking over his words that just rolled out of his mouth. He even surprised himself with how fitting it was. "Yeah...yeah, I'm content! I like my part time gigs here. Oikawa and Tsumu got my back, and I love riding the waves out here!"

Kageyama chuckles, twirling with the surfer's red ponytail. "So you've never thought of going to other beaches?"

Hinata hums, nudging at his side with a laugh. "Why all the sudden questions about my life?"

"I don't know...I just wanted to get to know you more," Kageyama links his other hand over Hinata's, locking their fingers together with a warm embrace.

He brings up the smaller hand to his lips, leaving a chaste kiss against Hinata's tanned knuckles. "I just...don't want this thing between us to be some summer fling, you know?"

Hinata gaps at the raven haired man, rendered completely speechless by his forwardness. Kageyama was always one to show his affections when the two of them were alone, and yet, it still fosters the uncontrollable hammering of his heart every single time.

"Me too..."

They feel distances away from the bonfire party ongoing around them, but time manages to still somehow.

"I guess..." Hinata begins again, recounting all the thoughts coming and going in his mind. "It's kinda like the seals we saw on our first date, remember?"

Kageyama blinks. "What do you mean?"

"Why I love this beach so much," Hinata giggles, "And why I'm not really amped about going pro for real competitions like that. It's like the seals we were watching."

"You mean...you're lazy and a loiter?"

The shorter smacks him on the shoulder with a laugh, ignoring his comment.

"No, I mean...I like watching the seals come in and out," Hinata sighs, hugging his knees close to his chest. "They're here when they want to be, and dive back into the ocean when they wanna leave. They get to be free like that."

Kageyama listens intently, absentmindedly playing with the surfer's hair.

"The funny thing is—I can't really tell if there are seals that come back more than once, since they pretty much look the same from here. But if they do, that's pretty cool, don'tcha think?" Hinata beams, thinking of all the times he's spent watching the fin footed marine life growing up. "They have the whole ocean to themselves, and somehow, they like chilling at that shabby little deck at some random pier."

"I still don't get it," Kageyama hums softly.

Hinata simply chuckles, nodding his head back towards the open sea water displayed in front of them.

"There's a whole _ocean_ to explore out there, isn't that cool?!" Hinata breathes in the comforting salted sea once more, smiling. "Waves I've probably never seen before, but it's still the same water, no matter how many times I come back to it. I'm always going to be surfing in the same water I have since I caught my first break as a mini grom. No matter where I am."

"I have all the time in the world to discover all those waves some day," Hinata sighs fondly, "Maybe not now, but some day. So, going pro doesn't matter to me or anything like that..."

He shakes his hand with a shaka, nudging Kageyama's side with his shoulder. "Surf for the thrills, not the bills."

Kageyama only hums understandingly, tracing his fingers over Hinata's freckles.

"For a surf bum, you really know how to turn something trivial like a seal on a deck into something enlightening," Kageyama smiles warmly.

Reveling in acceptance, the redhead stretches his legs out relaxingly in front of him. "What can I say? I really love this shabby little deck here."

"And why's that?"

Hinata leans over, closing the proximity of their distance until their breaths barely ghosts over the other's lips. Kageyama freeze in response, but showed zero uncertainty to move away from his advance.

"Because this was where I met you."

Kageyama's warm hand trails from the back of head to his cheek, brushing a tender thumb over his freckles. He brings the other closer, sealing their lips together with immediate impatience and eagerness. Hinata giggles against his mouth, slotting their lips together in rhythmic fervor that neither of them held back on. As if on cue, the sea ruptures into a loud, crashed tidal waves, almost as if it was applauding in approval.

Hinata couldn't stop the smile that was starting to hurt his cheeks, his whole body flushing with a searing heat that came from no one else but Kageyama. He feels Kageyama's fingers tangle in his hair again, a soft smile pressed against his own.

When they finally pull apart, their lips were red and tempting to close the distance again. Instead, they could only laugh, not caring for their disheveled hair or flushed state—just savoring the moment that was here and now.

"OI! SHOU!!! BRAT!!"

Okay, moment over.

The raven haired man only rolls his eyes at the voice, and Hinata laughs. They stand up, brushing the sand off their shorts to face Atsumu booking it towards them.

"We got more meat from Suga!" Atsumu tells them, throwing his hands over Hinata's shoulders. "KBBQ, DUDE!!!"

"NO WAY!" Hinata jumps excitedly, turning to Kageyama with a beaming smile. "Let's go, Kageyama! KBBQ!!"

They start walking back to the bonfire together, in pursuit of the mouth watering promise of Korean barbequed meats. Atsumu turns to wrap an arm around Hinata's shoulder, mockingly blowing a raspberry towards Kageyama.

"Screw you, man," Kageyama huffs nonchalantly, siding up next to Hinata anyways. He grabs a hold of his hand, to which Hinata returns with small squeeze.

Atsumu sticks out a tongue, and lets go of him. "You _sure_ you want this one, Shou?"

"Tsumu! Don't be mean!"

"He started it!" Atsumu sighs defeatedly, pointing a finger at Kageyama. "Hurt Shou, and I'm banning you of crepes discounts."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

He jogs up ahead in front of them, signaling them with an 'I got my eye on you' sign. Hinata laughs at the gesture, tilting more towards Kageyama's side.

"I think he's finally warming up to me," Kageyama groans, running a hand through his hair.

"He's giving you a discount on crepes," Hinata teases with a small skip in his step. "So I guess he doesn't _completely_ think you're a total kook."

"I don't even surf."

"I can teach you some time."

"That's alright, I like the view from my tower."

"Oh yeah? How's it look from out there?"

Hinata sends him a smirk, a rise of excitement flushing through his system. He tugs Kageyama's hand closer to where the bonfire gathered, colorful blazes outlining his whole body like he was the only person there. Hinata melts under the soft smile that was Kageyama's, bright flames contrasting his dark hair in the vivid moon light.

In that moment, Hinata shared the same fleeting thought as Kageyama's response.

"Beautiful."


End file.
